Fireflies
by catharsys
Summary: What’s on your mind Cloud? Thoughts of Aeris? Tifa could not help but ask, though mentally.


**A/N: **Before anything else, I'd like to share: As much as I want to play Final Fantasy VII, I haven't got the chance to do so. Yes. I have not played FFVII or even any other Final Fantasy game at that. But I have watched Advent Children, more than a dozen times, I think. And I have familiarized myself with the main storyline of Final Fantasy VII (without actually playing it; thank you, Internet). I hope that's enough to at least be a Cloud x Tifa fan and to take a shot at writing this fanfiction. Hahaha! (This is my first Final Fantasy fanfic.)

**Summary: **_What's on your mind Cloud? Thoughts of Aeris? _Tifa could not help but ask, though mentally.

Post-Advent Children

Cloud x Tifa

One shot

* * *

**FIREFLIES**

"Denzel! Don't eat yet!" Marlene said pouting, as she caught Denzel tasting the cake that was laid out on the blanket.

"She's right Denzel. You might finish all the food before we even start," Tifa joked while pulling out some bottled drinks from the basket. Denzel slightly blushed and quickly tried to busy himself with spoons and forks.

Yuffie, Barret and Cid were all doing preparations as well. The group had decided to go out on a picnic, after having been away from one another for a while. It was a lucky shot for them; Cid had come across the perfect spot just outside Edge two days ago, and after mentioning about it, Yuffie's skills of persuasion had proven effective. All of them had agreed to take break and enjoy one another's company, for they knew that such opportunities do not come often especially with the kind of schedules they have.

"It's odd, you know, having a picnic _at night_," Yuffie playfully thought aloud, stressing at the last two words, after putting down some napkins beside the picnic basket.

Barret quickly picked up the ninja's message and retorted, "Alright, alright, I know it's my fault. I'm sorry. What can I do? I had some business to take care of."

"Haha! Don't get so cranky, I was just playing around," Yuffie replied while everyone laughed.

"Hey, anybody know where Cloud is?" Denzel asked, suddenly realizing that the hero was nowhere to be seen.

The laughter died down and everyone turned their heads to different directions. Tifa then presented, "Maybe I should go look for him. He can't be too far. You guys finish the preparations. We'll be back; don't start without us!"

Tifa stood up and waved as she went off. She heard Cid's voice after her, "You might want to hurry up! Our stomachs can't wait for too long!" She smiled.

**oo00oo**

The night was very quiet. The only disruptions to the silence were the rustling of the leaves and Tifa's light footsteps on the moist grass. As she looked around, she wondered why Cloud disappeared so suddenly. _With that heavy boots of his, I wonder how he does things on stealth._ She continued walking. Then she thought of him being drowned in his thoughts of the past again. It has been a long time, but with Cloud always bearing that passive face of his, Tifa found it not as easy to know if Cloud was really over the tragedies that had happened. He's one to build walls around himself, especially around his emotions. Sometimes, he just leaves Tifa clueless, like tonight.

After a little walk further into the woods, without actually being aware why she took that route, Tifa finally located Cloud. _Thank you, instinct. _He was standing still, somewhat lost in his thoughts; or in what he was looking at, more likely. As Tifa took a couple of steps forward, she noticed a difference in Cloud's face. _Is he…smiling? No. What is it? Contentment? He looks so…serene._ She could not place the proper words; although, surprisingly, she was quite sure that whatever emotion Cloud was feeling at the moment, it was something positive. The young lady felt herself smile with the sight of her hero at this state.

She did not want to disturb Cloud. Nonetheless, Tifa thought of the others who were waiting for them.

So she softly spoke, "Cloud." At the very same time, Cloud voiced out, "Tifa."

The lady's eyebrows went up with a little shock that Cloud sensed her presence, even speaking unanimously with her, when he was in such _trance_. Tifa stepped forward until she stood beside him. As she did, she tilted her head up to face Cloud.

"Look," the man motioned his head at a direction.

Tifa followed Cloud's gaze with hers and she, at last, noticed what he was staring at. Just a few meters ahead of them were little dots floating in the air, glowing, illuminating the surrounding shrubs. With the dim flood of moonlight, the tiny dots painted a shimmering gloss on the moist grass and leaves beneath and around them. _How could I have missed this? I was probably focused on Cloud too much. _The view was simply majestic.

"Fireflies?" Tifa asked, her voice revealing awe.

"Mm," Cloud nodded. "It's strange… I couldn't take my eyes off them. They are so much… at peace," he added without turning his gaze away from the scene.

Tifa tilted her head once more to face the man standing beside her. _Now I know. He is at peace. _The thought made her happy. After all that had happened, she could finally see Cloud with a face like this. Peaceful.

However, a feeling of sadness inside her could not be masked. This other side of Tifa feared the possible fact that this kind of feeling Cloud was experiencing could only be brought by Aeris or thoughts of her. Aeris had been a great person, always there for Cloud; even in her death, she was there for him. Aeris was, and still is, undeniably close to Cloud's heart; a fact Tifa cannot erase. _What's on your mind Cloud? Thoughts of Aeris? _Tifa could not help but ask, though mentally.

"It's beautiful," Cloud said softly. Tifa snapped out her reverie. _I should not be thinking that way. I should be happy for him, now that he is finally at peace with himself._ She tried to shove away her thoughts.

"Indeed," Tifa replied, barely inaudible. She did not expect her voice to be close to a whisper. She realized she could not clear her mind after all. To escape from the bittersweet moment, she suggested, trying her best to sound excited, "I should tell the others! I'm sure they'd love to see this!"

Tifa started to walk away when, suddenly, she felt a warm hand around her wrist. She stopped and turned back to Cloud with a questioning look.

"Those fireflies, what do they remind you of?" Cloud asked without looking at Tifa.

She was shocked by the query. She did not know what to say; partly because she had not exactly paid attention to the fireflies and partly because she suspected that their conversation would eventually lead to Aeris. She was not in the mood to talk about any of such.

"I…" Tifa tried to come up with an answer.

"They remind me of you, Tifa," Cloud supplied. His eyes were still focused on the fireflies. But now, his expression was unreadable.

"M-me?" Tifa said, even more shocked. The night has been stirring up surprises here and there.

"Yes, you… and everything that you have done for me," he paused. "Thank you, Tifa, for shedding light onto this, _our_ New Life," Cloud spoke, still not looking at Tifa; his blue eyes being constantly illuminated by the fireflies.

_Our New Life._ Tifa felt her heart pound her chest; even harder when she noticed that Cloud's hand was still holding hers. More and more, she became clueless on what words to respond. But this time, she was clueless for reasons that are not of heartaches.

"Cloud—" she managed to breathe out.

"Let's watch them together," he supplied once more. "Just the two of us, for now," Cloud said. As he did, he intertwined his fingers with Tifa's, firmly locking her hand on his. This time, Cloud faced her, and with a smile painted on his face.

Tifa was trapped in his gaze. _His smile—small yet genuine. I rarely see that. _And that smile was more than enough to erase all her doubts.

The only response she could think of at that moment was to smile back. And she did. Tifa leaned her head on Cloud's shoulder when they returned their gaze on the fireflies. And the two of them silently watched the tiny creatures swim in the air and boast their blowing bodies.

_Maybe Cid and the others could start without Cloud and I after all. _Tifa thought, smiling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I do hope you review, though. Haha!**


End file.
